guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lift Enchantment
Could probably use this on a hammer warrior for guardian removal fun. --Life Infusion 21:09, 28 September 2006 (CDT) A/Me. Deadly Paradox, Psychic Instability, Lift Enchantment, Disrupting Dagger. KD, interrupt and enchant removal every 5 seconds. Crippling Dagger if they try to kite. Will have to see if I can work that.Labmonkey 07:10, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Maybe use this skill with Iron Palm and Entangling Asp. It would work even if the target was using Aegis, and then would remove it, leaving them open to attacks. --Curse You 16:00, 5 October 2006 (CDT) Does this trigger if a knockdown is used while the hexed person is already knocked down? Or does it require them to go from standing --> knocked down? —Aranth 23:46, 6 October 2006 (CDT) = Post-Release = Ugh, they killed it. It was interesting when it had the potential to strip multiple enchants. But a highly conditional 10 energy single strip? ... No thank you >< Merengue 14:38, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :Yeah. This skill needs something more for it being that conditional and costly. --[[User:Entheos Geon|'Entheos Geon']] image:Dervish-icon-small.png‎ 02:46, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :So they changed it? I never saw the skill pre-release, but on the page the skill has the little hex arrow on the skill picture. Did they change it from a hex to a skill? ::Yes. Previously, it was a hex that caused the foe to lose an enchantment each time they were knocked down. Merengue 21:49, 20 November 2006 (CST) :::And it's still 'deadly arts' skill, not 'non attribute'? BTW it's really crappy. I can't understand why somebody would like to use it. The only nice thing is that it's not spell, but there are still better skills...Archeont 12:23, 21 November 2006 (CST) ::::Perhaps they'll make it a multi-enchant strip once more, but in one fell swoop, rather than graduated. Something like "Lift Enchantment, 10en, 1/4th cast, 10 recharge, Skill. If target foe is knocked down, that foe loses 1...3 4 enchantment(s)." The cast time really should be 1/4th already even if nothing else is changed. Merengue 18:21, 21 November 2006 (CST) :::::"The cast time really should be 1/4th already even if nothing else is changed." HA Weekend update notes: Lift Enchantment reduced to 5 energy, 1/4 second cast, same recharge. Seems a lot better now. --Son of Urza 09:45, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Seems like a much-needed buff to the cast time especially... here's hoping they keep the change after the weekend. Jioruji Derako 23:23, 21 January 2007 (CST) increased range = imba? This would be very useful if it had full spellcastng range. Or even half range. I was thinking, for example, pair it with Psychic Instability, or someone using Earthquake, or use it to followup Stoning, etc etc. But then I was thinking about balance, because it's cheap and fast, and it occurred that that may make it too strong. Thoughts? (T/ ) 15:08, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :removing an enchant isnt that big of a deal, compare this to Rip Enchantment, the conditional is enough that this should be full cast range. 17:40, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::76.188 is right. Full range pillox D: Although, maybe add ½ cast then. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:11, 27 November 2008 (UTC)